Angel Sky
by Quilavamaster
Summary: "It's that you said you loved me then you up and walked away ...So you could... Fly high to the angel sky" Three years and their lives are once again put together. Although, this time with much more drama and hate. A sequel to my story Cute Revenge. IS, CS, ORS, PS.
1. Prologue - News

Angel Sky  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Here it is everyone; the sequel to Cute Revenge, Angel Sky.  
>If you haven't read the original story Cute Revenge, I recommend reading that then coming back to this and reading it. And if you have already read Cute Revenge, welcome back!<br>I know that some of you either hated my ending or were confused by it but, in this story it will explain what happened and why although not right away, throughout the first few chapters. So enough of my blabbering, you want to go ahead and read the chapter, that is if you are still reading this, so go on and enjoy.**

Fly through the angel sky  
>Fly so high spread your wings and try<br>Fly away to a different place in time,  
>Won't you fly away<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Paul's POV**

Three years.

Three years today, that's when they vanished. I recalled as I passed the calendar on the refrigerator as I pulled my cereal out of the cabinet, then the milk out of the fridge. Placing the items on the counter and taking a seat in front of the bowl I had taken out already. Pouring the cereal and then the milk overtop. Then it hit me...a spoon, I forgot to get one out. Damnit, this means I need to get back up.

"Here," my green-headed band mate handed me a spoon from the other side of the kitchen island. I nodded my head in thanks before he continued, "Have you seen Ash this morning? I check his room and he wasn't there."

"Probably trying to avoid Veronica, so he is out for breakfast or sleeping on the patio," was my response. You see when the girls left us, we changed a bit. Ash tried to become 'manlier' by not relying on his mom, he somewhat accomplished that since he goes to see her once in a while now. Drew has lost complete interest in trying to have a relationship with a girl, he's not gay, we've needed to clear that up with the press a few times, but he doesn't avoid girls completely, like me. See I know that Dawn wouldn't leave me, or at least by her choosing and I know the girls wouldn't either, their loyal above anything, love and friendship is important to all of them. Oh Arceus, I sound so cheesy, need to go to the gym and reclaim toughness later, no matter how true it is.

Right, then there is Gary. Once left by one girl, he moved to another, well not right to. We met her on a tour and Gary thought she was hot, took her back to the hotel room, which lucky me I was sharing with him (insert sarcasm here), and well let's just say I got another room that night and the rest of the tour since Gary invited her along. I don't doubt that she is good looking, although I think I'm the only one that sees the physical resemblance to Leaf, long brown hair, slim, not to short but not tall and jade green eyes. The only problem is that she is that one girl that thinks she's great and hangs out with the 'popular' people, but in reality everyone hates her. And my biggest problem with her, she doesn't ever shut up. So she has learned to stay away from me, although I can always hear her telling the others I shouldn't be part of the band because of my attitude, although at that point Gary has her leave, and if he didn't, she would be escorted out the glass window located in the living room.

I finished my cereal and decided to go back to my room before Gary and Veronica came out of Gary's room, once that happens there is a nauseas feeling in my stomach. Heading back to my room, I grabbed my acoustic guitar off the stand in the living room and continued my walk.

I did a quick comb of my hair, which I had let grow out once again to shoulder length, and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I wasn't exactly the one for decorating my room. the walls had a navy blue paint over them, I had my bed located in the corner furthest from the door with a chest at the end which I stored my music sheets in. I had a desk for when the guys and I were going to a private school for well, school, after we had gotten signed by Soul records. Sure we only had a couple years of school left but in my mind I still want to graduate from high school. My electric guitar and my bass had stands in another corner beside my closet on one side and the bathroom on the other. I had a shelf located above my bed which had my alarm clock as well as the charger for my phone and a picture that Dawn had made me take with her, although the picture is facing the ground so the guy's don't know it's there.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt, since it was supposed to be cool out today. I sat on my bed with the guitar I grabbed from the living room ready to strum some chords to see if I could come up with a new song. Just as I strummed the first chord, there was a knock on my door followed by Drew entering.

"Hey man, don't get busy; we have to go into the city today. Silver wants to tell us something, remember?" I let out a sigh, I had completely forgotten about that. Drew is the one that remembers all the things like that, I just write songs with Gary's help if he isn't lip-locking his girlfriends, and Ash...well surprisingly he cooks all the meals and helps with the beat for the songs.

I placed the guitar down on the bed and let out another sigh as I stood up. "Alright, are we leaving now or in a few minutes?" I asked as I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and my biker's helmet off of my desk.

"A few minutes, Gary is just getting rid of Veronica, thank Arceus. I'm going to grab my keys and wallet, see you at the door. With that said, he left to his room.

I walked out my door closing it behind me and went to the hall closet to grab my leather jacket. I put it on as well as my shoes and stood there waiting for the others to come. Eventually they did and we left for the city since we decided to get ourselves a house on the country side, away from all the fans freaking out about us.

Ash locked the door and then went with Drew and Gary into Drew's black Charger. I went to my motorcycle and stared the engine before heading out the driveway and towards the city.

Soon enough we had arrived at the company's building and went inside, being greeted by the receptionists. Calling the elevator I looked around the building, it hadn't changed at all since we first arrived here. The walls were a cream colour and had a grey pillar every once in a while, the front of the building had large glass windows and the front door. The reception counter was placed in front of the wall which had the elevators on the other side, and there were white waiting chairs next to a door on the left side. As well there was a black leather couch and two chairs to match around a black coffee table with a rug underneath.

The elevator arrived and soon we had arrived at the fourth floor which had Silver's office. We knocked on the door, and were quickly greeted. I didn't pay attention for the first bit and he knew that I didn't care. It was really the same thing every time, a good to see you, looking well, tells us how our latest album is doing, asking if we have any new songs that we want to record, he was a good manager and CEO of the company. He threw an Oran berry at me, signalling that it was time for the news that he had.

"Alright, I know you won't be the happiest, but you have a tour in three months to the Kalos region, we don't have all the detail yet but the manager of the tour say's it might have another group or two, as a group tour. I will email Drew the information as soon as I have it but for now I only have the date that we need to leave; September nineteenth. So make sure that you are ready."

"We just got back like two months ago from the last tour; we don't even have any new material yet. Now we have another one, I'm going to get homesick at this rate." Gary stood with his hands on Silver's desk complaining like this for about another five or ten minutes when Silver finally interrupted.

"Gary, you know no matter how much you don't want to, you are going to go. I'm doing this so you can have a good year and a half to work on a new album before another tour. Don't worry this will be the last one. I promise for sure this time." Yup, the last few tours have had the same exact paragraph before we got kicked out of the office to go relax and work on new material. So in about 3...2... "Now, if you would leave, you have work to do at home and I expect you all to try."

Yup, there it was. I grabbed Gary dragging him out of the office and tossing him into the elevator before going back to my motorcycle to go home. Sure I wasn't too happy about going on another tour, but if Gary sticks to his word then it can be beneficial to the whole group. We'll just have to wait and see I guess.

**Alright I hoped you liked it. it was shorter than I thought it would be but I mean it is just getting the story started after all so I can't complain and neither can you. **

**Anyway, I'm posting this now, but I won't start working with the story and posting more chapters until mid-March so that I can keep a regular posting schedule instead of just a random day of the month. **

**So anyways, did you enjoy it? if you dint than I'm sorry it is just getting stared so you really can't expect much until about 5 chapters in...about.**

**Anyways I'm off since I need to do homework, and get ready for exams in a few weeks. BYE and Review, tell me what you think and how you think the story will be.**

**~Quilavamaster~**


	2. Acceptance

**Angel Sky  
>~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**And I'm back, hopefully I will be able to keep with regular updates since the day I began typing this is January 12, so you are reading this in the future...and if I'm looking this over. Future me, post regularly! So since so many of you are favouriting this. i decided to give this to you sooner than i anticipated. but after this it is going to wait until March for regular ways, enjoy the chapter :3**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along  
>-Evanescence <em>  
>~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Ash's POV**

I had returned home from grocery shopping for the guys and I to find that Silver was over. Well this is going to change dinner plans. I took the food items inside and began to put them away. Soon three figures had appeared in the kitchen, easily noticeable Silver, Paul and Drew. Gary was most likely out with Veronica since it was the middle of the day. We should be writing like we used to once I got back from getting the food, but ever since she came along everything has changed. It was never this way when he was with her, Leaf. Why did they need to leave and mess things up?

I had moved on from Misty. Sure she was probably the best girl, she had her faults though, loud, aggressive, and let's not forget short-tempered. Whenever I said something slightly irrelevant to the conversation I got smacked. I mean it's not my fault I'm comic relief, is it? I don't think it is; that is what I will stick to. Although, there is that part of me that still misses her, but I think everyone has that and that is why Gary got Veronica.

"Ash, explain to Silver how we aren't doing any shows until the tour starts. And how we decided this right after our meeting with him last month," Drew demanded, obviously not in a very good mood. What did Silver do this time? Lately he has been on edge about getting performances done and staying on top. We weren't even at the top yet, there were people way better than us out there and we knew that. Doing tons of performances won't get us anywhere with a new fan base, just get the ones we have more excited about more shows.

"Look Silver, we know that you want us to get better, but we need a break. It's been tour after tour and you just booked us with another one. We are taking the time off. I will do interviews but I refuse to perform." I stated before putting milk and juice in the fridge.

"I see, we will discuss this again later. You are just being stubborn like always." Silver said before slipping his shoes on and waving goodbye before heading out the door. I don't get him sometimes, he's great and all, but a big grump like Paul.

"Alright, now that that is over for now; I'm heading to the gym then I'm going to grab some guitar picks, since I can't find half of mine." Paul stated before taking an apple out of the bag I had just put on the island. He took a bite of the apple, and I noticed he had his headphones around his neck and his usual workout clothes on. He said bye before slamming the door shut. Huh, something must be up with him too.

"Alright Ashy-boy, whatcha making for dinner tonight?" ugh, Gary, and followed behind him, Veronica. Oh yay, now I need to get out of here. Mind you that explains why Paul slammed the door.

"Did you boys notice that plumy was a little angry?" Veronica asked in that stupid, squeaky voice of hers.

I mumbled under my breath so that only Drew and Gary could hear, "He was perfectly fine until he heard you."

"What was that?" Veronica asked, before I could respond, Gary dragged her off into the living room.

"Alright, we really need to find a way to get him to dump her. And this is urgent." Drew said sighing before grabbing a handful of grapes before I put them in the fridge.

I had finished putting the groceries away and Drew and I made plans so that when Paul returned home, we would discuss a plan for operation breakup. Okay I know, I did horrible naming the plan. I mean you can't blame me; these schemes are in my past. No matter what, I will not go back to my old ways, the way I was when I was with _her._ Nope, those days are gone and in the past. I can do this; it is only one thing for the sake of the band.

Time had passed and Silver had finally agreed to no performances. But my big mouth landed me in an interview instead. Silver was driving there and I just sat and watched the scenery pass by through the window.

We passed a forest and I noticed all the Deerling playing around in the grass. I forget that feeling, the feeling of being able to do what I wanted. Since we had this record deal all we've done is work on music and we didn't get to have a lot of fun. Actually now that I think about it; it wasn't until the girls left that this happened. The impact they had. They were the ones that accepted us for who we were and then we down right changed. I mean I changed so that I wasn't that same boy, I was now a man and acting like how I used to wouldn't do me any good would it. The same thing would happen again. I know it would, _she_ would leave me, my _love_ would just leave me there to rot. The others I'm not sure about, well Paul I just don't think he will accept it, since Dawn was the only girl he ever truly cared for and the whole group had actually managed to break the barrier of anti-social Paul. We were the best of friends and I didn't think it would ever change; man was I wrong.

Silver had stopped the car and I looked around. We were in a parking lot and silver was getting out, that must mean we're here I guess. I walked behind silver into the building and then into the stage where the interview would be filmed. The worker had begun setting me up with a mic and wire, and doing the make-up stuff they had to. This stuff feels so weird how can girls wear this every day?

A shove to my back was what set me out of me thoughts. I realized it was a crew member pushing me onto the stage for my interview, I need to learn to stop going into my own little world. Note to self, wait no stop that! Bad Ash! "It's great to have you here Ash; I can't believe that I actually have a member of Night Shade here on my stage today!" Carla Summers, the peppiest interviewer ever. Of course Silver would put me on this show; he knows how much each member of our band hates this chick. Payback for not doing shows, I see how it is Silver, well played, well played. I greeted Carla back trying to be just as peppy as she was.

The interview went on and a particular question had me think. "So how has life changed for you since you finished high school?" this actually had never been asked to any member of our band before. Let's see, people still care about looks, celebrities are just like popular kids, we are still the skater, rock band. You know it really hasn't changed a whole lot.

"Actually Carla that is a good question, thinking about it, there are many similarities, between high school and real life...if that makes any sense." I explained to her my thinking and she agreed with me to my surprise. Soon the interview had ended and so had the show, since I had to wait there until the end of it.

Turns out Carla actually acted all preppy on TV just to get the views, she was laidback and wasn't very girly at all. This is good news to me; maybe I could get a laugh whenever the show appeared on the TV. Whatever, I was excused from the set and then went to look for the car which Silver had told me he was going to go get from the lot. I walked outside and I noticed the car.

I sat down and buckled my seatbelt, silver told me I did well and didn't make myself look foolish this time. A guy messes up once and you never hear the end of it. I mean sure I might have accidently almost ruin the entire set of the show because Gary and I were messing around back stage and a bucket got stuck on my head. But that doesn't mean that it will keep happening. You only get a bucket stuck once, and then you learn how to get it off easily.

As we drove home I couldn't help but think of that question I had been asked. Sure life had changed, but I mean not a whole lot. There are still the sports players, the celebrities, and the rich kids, when you think about it. Huh, I guess that means it just keeps going...holy shit, this could break us out of our writers block! "I got it!" I screamed as Silver slammed on the brakes, causing me to fly forwards a bit.

"How many times do I need to tell you to not scream random outbursts while I'm driving?!" Silver shouted at me.

"Uhhh, you never have."

"It shouldn't need to be said, it is just implied." He glared at me. "You're home. So get out. I need to go back to the office and talk to the tour manager." I got out of the car and said my goodbye before running up the rather long driveway up to the house to go write down my ideas.

**Alright there you have it another chapter of Angel Sky completed and uploaded. It feels good knowing that I will be able to post this regularly Once March come around; mid march. Although it is kind of awkward knowing that it won't be posted for another month or so. Oh well, got to do this for you guys.**

**Anyways for now goodbye and Review!  
>~Quilavamaster~<strong>


	3. Destination Kalos

**Angel Sky**

**Update you want? Here you go another chapter of Angel Sky and I hope you enjoy it**

_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
>'Cause I remember everything.<br>- Five Finger Death Punch-**_

**Paul's POV**

We had packed up our things on booked our flights to head off to Lumiose City. Now I am bored out of my mind waiting for a stupid delayed flight. I had my headphones blasting some metal and I watched as Drew and Ash were playing cards in front of me. Gary had gone off with Veronica whom which he had invited on this tour like every other one. In other words, I was getting my own room again.

Silver was off grabbing us some coffee since we were all falling asleep being up at three in the morning. Suddenly my headphone were pulled down from behind me and I looked back to see Silver, sadly with no coffee, "plane's finally arrived, it's time to go." I stood up with a sigh, putting the black headphones back on my head. I grabbed my grey duffel bag with our bands symbol a symbol skull wearing a pair of black sunglasses, and followed behind the others to board for the beginning of pour next tour.

Following behind the others, Gary had come back with Veronica after Silver called him apparently; we now were boarding our flight. The simple procedure, get on the plane, first class seats, and free beer. Even though I was the one that didn't touch anything due to the fact of I try to sleep the whole flight. I don't do flying at all; the fact of being thousands of feet in the air does not go over well in my mind. Yup the big tough guy hates planes, sue me. Once we were seated and all the other passengers boarded, the flight began and I forced myself to sleep until landing.

By the time we had arrived in Kalos silver had woken me up and we got in the limo that was ordered so we could go to the hotel. I got to my room which Silver and I would be sharing since he would be here with us the entire tour. We all met back up in the lobby where we were going to be discussing what was happening the rest of the day. "Okay guys, you have an interview at four o'clock today, so you have 3 hours till you need to be back here." Silver instructed us, looking at his phone.

"Sweet we can go grab some grub!" Ash cheered standing up then patting his pockets looking for his wallet. Once he found it he pulled it out and the grabbed Gary's sleeve dragging him out the door yelling back at us. "We'll bring back some food for you guys too!"

Once they were out of sight Drew stood up. "Alright Paul, you and I need to go check out the fashion here. We should grab a few things to wear for the interview."

"We already have stuff for these things, I have jeans and a dress shirt and jacket. I have enough." I replied as I grabbed my headphones to put them on my head.

Drew took the headphones from around my neck and I glared at him. "Too bad, I've know you since we were seven and now we're twenty. That's long enough to know that you don't scare me and that I will drag you out the door to the stores. So really, do you want to be dragged around or do you want to just come with me?"

"Ugh," I stood up taking my headphones back and following Drew to where he wanted to go. "See you later Silver!" I called back to Silver before turning back to Drew. "Have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Many times. Now let's go, I hear there is this really awesome boutique on near the center of the city." This is going to be a long few hours.

"Okay, what about this jacket and this hat?" Drew asked as he stepped out of the change room for the millionth time.

"Like I've said every other time, I couldn't care what looks good. Let's go, I'm hungry and I'm sure Gary and Ash have found a place to eat and are back at the hotel. So can we go now?" I said as I switched the hand I was leaning on. We had been in the boutique for almost an hour and Drew was still looking at hats and jackets for himself.

"Okay fine, I'll get this jacket, and you will have..." He paused and looked around, suddenly having his eyes light up, he ran across the store. Running back to me he held up a jacket and hat. "This! This can work for you right, it's black and the jacket is leather so I mean it's you. Right?"

I grabbed the jacket and threw it on quickly, _okay it is a good fit and it looks good. I'll make him happy and get it._ "Alright fine, but a fedora really? I don't wear hats and especially not fedoras since everyone freaks out about them." I looked at him dead in the eyes, and of course he was not backing down.

"You're wearing it. Dude let's go pay and then we can go back to the hotel." Drew said as he pulled me along.

"Dude, stop dragging me, you seem pretty gay for a straight guy."

Drew stopped pulling me and stood there. "You know, there is nothing wrong with being gay. I'm just saying, it's a respectful community."

"I'm not bashing it, just saying, you're acting like it. Now let's go I'm starving." Drew rolled his eyes at me and went to the checkout downstairs and I went to outside to wait. After a few minutes of scanning the area Drew came out of the store carrying a black shopping bag with the shops name printed on it. We began to head back towards the hotel and were talking about random things, songs ideas, what Ash might do when I shove his face in his cake on his birthday and simple stuff like that.

As we were walking I noticed a bit of blue hair and kept my sights on it. Continuing watching, I noticed that it was a girl holding a Pachirisu; I could swear it was exactly like Dawn. "Paul let's go you've been staring over there and you just stopped walking. Come on," Drew tugged my arm causing me to look away from the girl and towards him.

"That was Dawn. I could've sworn that was Dawn." I looked back before Drew grabbed my hair and started pulling to get my attention yet again. "Dude! Ow, cut that out, Bastard." I smacked his hand down and rubbed the newly arisen sore spot on my head.

"Snap out of it Paul, she's gone. Just like May. And they're not coming back because they just left and made no effort to contact us at all. Let go of the past and move on, the rest of us have and you should too." He started walking ahead of me, not looking back. "Let's go, their probably waiting for us with food now. Don't want it to get cold."

Maybe he was right, I'm sure that people in Kalos have Pachirisus as well, and I'm not just imagining things, not one bit. Just forget about the whole thing and hate Drew for being right.

**Gary's POV**

Ash and I had found a place to grab some coffee hoping that they would have food too, but to our dismay they just had coffee. So we each grabbed some to keep ourselves awake, I feel we are the only two people that are tired as hell after flying on a plane, everyone else is always so lively.

We were continuing our walk and then confronted by a group of girls. _not that bad looking, this is the wonders of being famous and it is lovely. _"Hi would you mind signing this for me please?" "And take a picture with me?" "and me?" "don't forget about me, can I ask for you to sign this?" yup. The wonders of being famous. Every time, I can't just try to flirt with them. They have to open their mouths and start asking for things. Ugh, I just want someone that doesn't care that I'm famous. I mean even Veronica is with me just because of my name, but I only keep her around because she looks like...no Gary. None of that, Veronica is a great girl and you care about her. That's why you're dating her, not because she's really good in bed, or good looking or reminds you of anybody. Because you care.

"Alright, would you girls have any idea where something we can grab to eat is? We need to get back to our hotel with food so we can go to an interview about our tour." Ash asked them, he went the unmanly way. He asked for help, I should tell the others of this and mock him. That's what Gary Oak does, not date girls because he doesn't care for them. I don't do that anymore, I promised myself I wouldn't.

"Ya you just go down this street and take a left, there should be a couple fast food places there. WAIT! Didyousayyouweregoingonatour! Angels'light isgoingonatouraswell! Maybeyou'llseeeachother!" um...what did she say? I looked at Ash and we shared the same expression on our faces 'what the hell did she just say?'. We nodded for a response and thanked her for the help before leaving the girls to go find the food places she brought up to us.

"So no idea what she said right?" I looked at Ash as I asked him about our encounter with the fans. I took another sip of my coffee waiting for his response.

"Not a clue."

**There it is another chapter of Angel Sky. I was originally planning to make this longer but I figured that what I left out would fit better in the next chapter. Plus I'm being nice and I didn't really want to leave you with a kinda cliff hanger sooooooo; shortened the chapter.**

**I am addicted to anime right now so I'm slightly dying inside and want to go watch more but I'm typing this instead so, please love me. I don't have much else to say so, review, favourite, follow, whatever.  
><strong>

**I know that on my profile i said i would update this on Friday, but I got really sick and then yesterday some serious family matters came up so my family and I are trying to get things all sorted so i'm sorry about that.  
><strong>

**I will also be updating this ever other Friday if all goes as planned. so I'll hear from you all in a couple of weeks. **

**~Quilavamaster~  
><strong>

**In loving memory of a wonderful grandmother, mother and daughter.  
>Rest in peace grandma<br>November 3rd 1943-March 22nd 2014**


	4. Useful Information

**Angel Sky**

**Alright I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it. Also the part song that is used in this chapter and then will be used possibly in a future chapter was suggested by smithyrob659. Go check him out; he's got a couple stories which I enjoy. Oh ya, hey dude...since you're probably reading this.  
>Anyways, onto the next chapter.<strong>

_**Let me put pennies on your eyes  
>And kiss your lips one last goodbye<br>My love 1000 times goodbye  
>-Megadeth-<strong>_

**Gary's POV**

The time had come fir what Drew was describing as a big interview, since it was our first one in the Kalos region. Silver had gotten a limo to take us to our interview located near the center of the town. Currently the band and I were sitting on two leather couches, Ash and I on one with Paul and Drew on the other, on the set of Gossip Kalos. Apparently it discusses all the celebrity news, from embarrassing moments to getting a new puppy. With all the shit this band pulls off, we'll be news on this show every week. Without realizing I put an evil smirk on my face.

"Yo, Gary cut the evil look. You'll give people a bad image. I don't want to get killed right away here like we did in Johto." Drew strictly pointed out to me. Man, we need to go out for a drink or something later...ease his mind, maybe get lucky. Plans for this night are set, to the best club in town! Maybe I could get Paul with some chick, see if he is slightly enjoyable then.

Anyways, back to reality, the host of the show had arrived on stage. Alexa Pansy, wearing light grey skinny jeans with a red shirt with black sleeve and a white collar. She had loose, knee high boots and brown locks were tied into a bun with her bangs sticking out in front of her face. "Hiya! Good to meet you all, big fan. Not all fan girl though, no worries on that." I opened my mouth to hit on her but she covered it with her hand before I could. "No flirting on set." She shook all of our hands before taking a seat on a navy blue writer's chair which was situated behind a maple wood desk.

"It's great-" Drew began to talk, but a man came up behind him and attached a mic, which then happened to the other three of us as well.

"We're on in 5, 4, 3!" a man behind the camera began counting down to the air. After three he just used his fingers.

"Welcome to this week's Gossip Kalos. I'm Alexa and boy do we have some juicy celebrity news for you. As well, this week we have special guests, all the way from Sinnoh, Night Shade!" Alexa introduced herself and us before asking multiple questions to us. We discussed how we were discovered at SSOTA and met some great people there. the tour we were going on was the next topic; we shared some of the information that we knew giving the audience some information. As well, we talked about our relationships with girls, okay that's a lie, I talked about Veronica and Ash just said he's had some dates but hasn't found someone he's really interested in. Drew explained how he wasn't interested in dating after Alexa begged him to, although Paul stayed silent the whole time. Definitely taking him to a bar.

The show finally ended about ten minutes after we went off the air. We stayed backstage though and were talking to some of the crew members signing some pictures, taking pictures. The usual really, we'll what we usually do. Before long Alexa had also joined in and we were soon telling her stories about when we in Sunnyshore. We were all laughing about recalling the good memories and pranks that we pulled, even Paul, the emotionless pit was laughing.

"No, what's better than that is when we doused the girls in mud and oil!" Ash brought up through the laughter. I recalled the time, remembering the screams and the faces they had. And then May's parents walked right in on the whole thing.

"Their faces were priceless!" Drew added to the ruckus we were causing. These memories, I had forgotten what a great time I had back when we were with the girls. I guess I just pushed them all away so that I would be able to move on. Maybe, just an idea, but not like that's real; I mean I'm Gary Oak, I don't need to do anything to move on. I have dated many girls and not one of them was more special than the others. _Snap out of it Oak, you are better than stressing over things that don't matter._

"Wait, did you by chance go to school with Angel's Light?" Alexa asked.

"Ya, they were our roommates. I actually came up with their name, don't remember how but I did. Well it was just a suggestion, but they liked me and went with it." Drew stated leaning back into the chair he was in.

"Well that's cool, have you spoke to them lately? I've done a couple interviews with them and I know them personally...I could set up a lunch between the two groups. A reuniting lunch, so that you guys could chat."

We all looked at each other and before the others could speak I cut I front of Alexa. "You know we would love that." I put an evil grin on my face. Oh I would show her. I would show her that I am great and that leaving me was a mistake.

Being pulled out of my thoughts, Paul ripped my arm back so we were in a group huddle. "You fucking idiot. You really think that they want to see us after they left us!" Paul yelled at me in a whisper.

"I'm even smart enough to know that they don't want to see us. Dude, think ahead, now we have to go or we'll give ourselves a bad name." when the hell did he get so smart. Ugh I hate that they're right. Me and my big mouth. Oh well, just accept it and move on right.

"Okay, we can do the lunch. Just don't tell them it's us." Drew said, clever he is. If they knew it was us they might not show up.

"Uh, why?" Alexa questioned looking up from her phone, most likely from contacting the girls.

"We, uh...want it to be a surprise. Ya, a surprise." Good thinking Ash. Good thinking.

"Oh, alright. Well it is all set up. Tomorrow at Le Wow, twelve thirty sharp. Alright I need to get home; my sister's coming for a visit tonight." Alexa grabbed her jacket and purse before dashing out the door of the studio.

We soon left the studio as well, making our way back to the hotel, grabbing some dinner on the way. It wasn't a super far walk but I wish Silver had gotten us a limo or something for the way back, I just wanted to crawl into bed with Veronica and sleep...that is if she is even here yet. I could swear that she was coming while we were at the interview.

I awoke the next morning forgetting how I actually got into bed and back to hotel. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up in the bed I was in looking around. _Huh, Veronica isn't here._ I sighed as I couldn't see her today since we had lunch with the girls and then a dinner with the other tour mates later in the day. Pushing the blankets off my body, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom located beside Paul's bed, where he currently was lying with his headphones on and eyes closed.

Leaving him be, I walked into the bathroom with a purple V-neck and dark wash jeans that I pulled from my suitcase. I turned the hot water on before pulling my shirt off and tossing it in the corner followed soon by the boxers I slept in. Stepping into the hot water I soaked in the steam for a little while before washing my hair. After about ten minutes in the shower I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off with before throwing on the clothes I brought.

There was I knock on the bathroom door, "Dude hurry up Ash is hungry and bugging for breakfast out here." Paul said in an annoyed voice. I leave the room for ten minutes and this is what happens. Paul gets annoyed and Drew and Ash come from their room and bug. Oh well. I quickly towel dry my hair and the gelled it to its usual spiked formation.

Walking out of the room I saw Paul in the same position I left him in but now with an annoyed face as Ash was poking his arm saying he was hungry. Yes, Ash was more mature but at some points he still had the same ways as a child would have. "Alright now we can go get food" Ash said as he noticed me emerged from the bathroom. I noticed Paul sigh and then get up putting on his shoes, quick to follow behind him was the rest of us.

We made our way down to the lobby where there was a complimentary breakfast that came in the hotel. Almost immediately Ash ran and began to pile food onto his plate while Drew tried to get some food while he could. I could hear Paul mumbling something under his breath probably his usual 'idiot' and 'pathetic'. I scooped up a plate and began grabbing some food as well.

Before long, we had finished breakfast. During that time I had mentioned about Veronica not being here yet, which earned a scoff from the others. Okay, I know that they don't like her, heck they want me to dumb her on the side of the street in the middle of the night, but I just need her with me for some reason. I don't know why, there's just something about her. Whatever. We finished our breakfast and headed back up to our rooms, although I decided to go with Ash and Drew to their room to play some Borderlands before we had to leave for lunch.

Paul left us boys before heading up to the floor above to return to our room, while I followed Ash and Drew back to theirs. We arrived at what was identical to my current room; two queen sized beds, a large flat screen TV situated on top of a dresser and a desk with a comfortable chair for working. There was also a small kitchen for the nights we didn't want to go out to eat, as well as storage for snacks and a sitting area with a table by the window which overlooked the city.

I sat down on the desk chair I pulled over to the TV, grabbing a controller to the Xbox. Ash sat on what I took to be his bed, by the mess that was there, with a controller as well. We played for a while as Drew was working on some business stuff for his dad while he and his mother were on vacation for the next couple of days. "Dude, why don't you just relax for a little while? Leave it for after lunch. I mean you'll probably want to get your mind off it anyways, meeting the girls again and all." I told him looking up from the TV while Ash picked a job off the board for us to complete.

"Because unlike you, I don't plan to leave things to the last minute. And I know that it is going to be weird seeing them. I mean they didn't try and contact us at all and ignored all of our phone calls, emails, texts...and didn't you send Leaf a package of stuff the one time?" Drew replied to me not looking up from the laptop he was typing away at.

I looked back to the screen so that we could start the mission, but still in conversation with Drew. "ya I sent her a basket of berries and stuff saying 'sorry for whatever I did please talk to me' something along those lines. It also had an oak leaf pendent, I had bought it back when we were in Johto and was planning to give it to her on our two year anniversary but she left before that so."

"I knew you sent something, and really an oak leaf. And you call me cheesy with romance and shit like that." Drew scoffed back at me still looking at his laptop.

"Hey don't judge that shit. I thought it would be a good gesture. And the chick at the jewelers recognized me. And said since I was an Oak and her name was Leaf it would work."

"Guys! I'm trying to concentrate on the game here. This is a tuff part." Ash snapped at our conversation, I looked back to Drew who was now looking at the TV screen.

"Dude, you are picking out what colour ride you want. Not that hard, you always pick the blue and then destroy it anyways." Drew said to Ash unamused. "Alright, it's twelve o'clock now, and it takes about fifteen minutes to walk to Le Wow restaurant. So save the game. Gary if you want to go and grab Paul and we'll meet in the lobby so we can head off. Sound good?"

"Ya, here," I tossed the controller I held at him, which he caught before it hit his laptop. "Play for me, well it saves cause I don't think Ash knows how to."

"I do to. I just don't know what to do." Ash whined back to me.

"It's auto save just need to do some stuff and it will save." I said putting on my shoes and opening the hotel room door. "See you in a few." I walked over to the elevator and headed to the next floor. Once the doors opened I headed over to the room I shared with Paul and used the key to open the door. I slowly opened it hear the guitar playing in the room, so he was in a writing mood again. I walked into the room without making a noise. I could hear him singing slightly as well. When did he have time to do all that, the chords, lyrics, just the overall tune? He's been holding back on us I know it.

_'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
>When it's you I'm dreaming of...<em>

"Gary I know you're there." Paul said gruffly. I popped my head around the corner to where he was seated on the bed. He had stopped playing all together once he discovered I was there and now was putting his acoustic in it's case.

"When did you write that?" I asked him now leaning on the wall waiting for him to grab the case and put it back where he stored it in the room, which was located with our other guitars.

"I'm still writing and I don't know if I want to perform it as a band."

_Well that makes sense, hasn't told us because he's still writing, must not have a lot. _I thought to myself. _ And of course not perform it as a band, that's logical...wait...NOT IN WITH THE BAND!_ "Dude, what? We perform together all the time. Why wouldn't you want to do it as a band? You're not going solo are you? It's because of Silver pushing us to do this tour isn't-" before I could finish his hand was over my mouth stopping the panic that I was blurting out.

"Shut your mouth you idiot." He let his hand hangs at his side once again. "It's my song. It's not for the band, that's all." not another word was said as he put the cases strap over his shoulder to carry it. he then walked over to the desk and grabbed his black lyric book and a pencil shoving both into a pocket which was located on his case. "Now let's go to lunch." He threw his shoes on and walked to open the door.

"But I didn't say anything about lunch yet." I replied as I walked through the door behind my purple haired friend to the elevator.

"Well why else would you stop playing that stupid game?" I shrugged in response and we boarded the elevator to head down to the lobby where we would meet Ash and Drew. "I just want this lunch over with so we can forget them and focus on the tour."

**There. Another chapter done and I will see you in a couple weeks.**

**If you have any Questions or Suggestions, PM me or leave a review and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Another thanks to smithyrob659 for the help in picking the song, go check him out if you wish. And I don't have much else to say so I'm going to probably go and sleep now since I'm tired.**

**~Quilavamaster~**


	5. Meeting Agian

**Angel Sky**

**Another chapter of Angel sky for you here, and let me tell you, I'm addicted to animal crossing once again. If you read the author's note in Cute revenge at some point I was addicted then I just stopped playing all together once I got pokémon Y and now I'm addicted once again. Enough of my pointless blabbering and onto the story which you probably care about more. Also, sorry again for the late post. it's Easter weekend so I've been with family a lot making it really hard to post a new chapter.**

**_Plans for what our future holds  
><em>_Foolish lies of growing old  
><em>_It's seems we're so invincible  
><em>_But the truth is so cold_**

_**-Avenged Sevenfold-**_**  
>~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Normal POV**

Night Shade had arrived at Le Wow and was seated almost immediately. They group was seated on one side of the table facing away from the door. Paul sat with next to the wall where his guitar was leaning, next to him was Gary and on the end was Drew. They sat talking among themselves waiting for the time for the girls would arrive and they could see them once again.

Soon enough they heard a man escorting some girls, Drew saw from the corner of his eyes a group huddled up and whispering to one another. "They're here," he said to his fellow band mates. He continued to try to hear what the girls were saying, only hearing parts such as, 'no', 'can't', 'them', and 'hate'. He sighed looking down at the menu in front of him.

Before long the boys heard the squeaking of chairs from in front of the. "Drew," said man turned his head to see the once short haired girl with her bandana still atop her head. The first time in three years he heard her voice, her gentle voice. Sure he had watched her on TV for interviews but seeing her in real life, standing there in front of him. It was the feeling he so long but searched for and missed. His May, stood there, her hair now reaching mid back, red bandana on her head. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with thin, black, horizontal strips, a black blazer over top. Blue skinny jeans wear on her long and slim legs, with black buckled boots adoring her feet. She had a red ruby necklace around her neck and carried a black strappy purse on her shoulder. They stared at one another for a moment before she sat down without saying another word.

The table was silent, neither group knowing what to say, their meal had come and everyone began to chow down. After a few bites ash put his fork and knife down on the table and looked down at the food. He swallowed what was in his mouth, "Why did you leave?" this caused the table of young adults to look towards the voice. Now everyone had stopped eating and Gary nudged Ash with his elbow to continue or explain why he just blurted it out. "You left on us. Then you didn't speak to us at all. For the first year we didn't stop trying, and then we just gave up."

The ginger at the table pushed her side bangs back away from her face, her hair still in the same side pony tail she always wore it in, although now it was longer. A light blue t-shirt covering her top half with a gold 'M' necklace around her neck. She took a deep breath before answering. "It wasn't our idea. And we neve-"

"Bullshit." The ginger turned her attention towards the violet haired male at the end of the table, who was still eating the steak he had ordered.

"What did you just say?" no longer the ginger spoke but instead the long haired chestnut brunette.

"Bullshit." Paul repeated not looking away from his meal.

"Look, we know that you're not exactly happy that we left." Before the brunette could continue she was cut off by the spiky haired male.

"Not exactly happy." He stood up from his seat, causing it to fall backwards. "Not exactly happy, doesn't cover it. Do you know how hard I tried to get to talk to you? I did everything since I didn't know where you had gone to! You just up and left and didn't even say goodbye!"

The brunette dropped her head, "Gary..."

"Gary sit your ass down, you're drawing unneeded attention." Drew said looking around the room where multiple stares were now on their table.

Gary did as told, not wanting the extra attention that was needed. He fixed his chair and sat back at the table, sadness and anger on his face.

"Just listen to what we have to say." The bluenette voice was quiet but heard. For the first time in three years Paul looked up to see the one he had been missed so much. Her navy hair cascaded down her back with her two gold clips, one on either side on her temple holding back her hair. She now had her bangs swept to the side and her sapphire orbs still sparkled as they had used to.

"I know that you aren't going to want to, but you need to." The bluenette continued. "When we left you, Lyra had told us that we needed to be here in Kalos for the next morning. There was something going on with the company. And if we didn't leave we would be removed from our contract."

"We had to leave and when we did, we hated ourselves for it." May added to the conversation.

"That's not true." Drew said.

"We're not lying, Drew, please listen, it wasn't our choice we we're able to. We got a new head of the company; they had bought it and moved us to Kalos. And we thought that we could still talk and get together with you. That's why we didn't say goodbye, we were going to go see you to say sorry for rushing of and surprise you, but we got booked with so many shows we weren't able to." May continued.

"And when we were at one of our shows all of our phones were stolen, the fans broke through the security guards somehow and got them off of us. And we had all of your contact info on those." Leaf now added to the conversation.

"Yup, I'm done." Paul said as he stood up. He put down a fifty dollar bill on the table to pay his share and grabbed his guitar before walking down the steps to leave the restaurant.

"Paul, man, come on." Gary called before their band mate had left the building.

"I'll be back at the hotel room at five thirty before we go to dinner." He yelled back to the band before exiting through the doors.

"I'll go get him." Drew said as he stood up.

"No. I know him." Dawn said holding Drew's wrist. "Leave him be. I'll go," Dawn said, grabbing her purse.

"Dawn, are you insane he probably is just pissed at us and wants nothing to do with us." Leaf whispered to Dawn a little too loud doing the considering the three remaining boys heard.

"Actually, Paul is the one that is upset with you all the least. I mean Gary has got-" Ash continued to speak into the hand that was now covering his mouth. After he finished the sentence he licked the hand causing it to be pulled away.

"Gross, did you just lick me?" Gary yelled as he wiped his hand on the leg of his pants. Ash nodded with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm going. I know it's been a while, but I at least need to try to get him to understand." Dawn said before running to catch up to the purple haired man that she had missed dearly.

She rushed out the door and looked around seeing a small patch of purple in a crowd of people. _Damn, I forgot how tall he was. _ She thought to herself as she pushed through the crowd and grabbed his wrist to pull him out. Though with how strong he had gotten and her small size she fell on her butt with an 'oof'.

"Still troublesome I see." Paul pulled her up by her wrist and they ran from the crowd of fans that were behind them. Once far enough, Paul hailed a cab and the two jumped in and rode to the edge of the city without a word. Soon the cab stopped and Paul handed the money to the driver before grabbing his guitar and hopping out of the cab and walking through the tunnel that led out to one of the many routes in Kalos.

He sat down on a park bench and pulled out his guitar strumming some chords before pulling out his lyrics book and the pencil. He looked up at the sky, trying to concentrate to come up with some new lyrics for his song. Not long after he began scribbling away at the book and began strumming again. He hadn't noticed but a young child, around the age of six, was sitting on the grass in front of him and watching contently.

"Mister, whatcha doing?" the young boy asked, now poking at Paul's knee.

"Nothing." He said not looking to the child but continuing to strum.

"Well...could you play me something please?" Paul looked at the child, dark brown, shaggy hair like his suited his small body, a black shirt and a pair of denim shirts that went to his knees.

_Hmph, looks kind of like me, without the scars._ He thought to himself before re-positioning himself to actually play his guitar. "Alright kid, this is something I just finished before you came over."

He started to strum the guitar with the book on the bench. Looking at the lyrics, to refresh his memory he started the song. Not noticing the bluenette girl that was standing and watching from a far. **(Don't wake me-skillet. Ahhhh ya, first actual full song of the story).**

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
>Ain't the same since I'm living without you<br>All the memories are getting colder  
>All the things that I wanna do over<em>

_Went to bed I was thinking about you  
>I wanna talk and laugh like we used to<br>When I see you in my dreams at night  
>It's so real but it's in my mind<em>

_And now  
>I guess<br>This is as good as it gets_

_Don't wake me  
>Cause I don't wanna leave this dream<br>Don't wake me  
>Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough<br>When it's you I'm dreaming of  
>I don't wanna wake up<em>

_Don't wake me  
>Were together just you and me<br>Don't wake me  
>Cause were happy like we used to be<br>I know I've gotta let you go  
>But don't wake me<em>

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
>And how it felt when I finally found you<br>It's like a movie playing over in my head  
>Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends<br>All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
>All the promises I made that I wouldn't break<br>It's last call, last song, last dance  
>Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance<em>

_And now, I guess  
>This is as good as it gets<em>

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
>It ain't a lot but it's all I have<br>Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
>Don't wanna stop cause I want you back<em>

Paul ended the song and the child clapped his hands together loudly. "That was really good mister. You should be a rock star!" Paul smirked at the irony of that sentence. The little boy turned his head suddenly before turning back. "My mommy's calling me, bye mister!" the boy said before running off in the other direction.

Paul sat there strumming a few notes and scribbling down a few more things in his black leather lyric book. A presence was felt next to him; he looked next to him on the bench to see the bluenette that was once his. Her head was facing down her hands fiddling around in her lap just as he knew she did when she was nervous, though he never bothered to mention it. "Um, that was sweet. You singing to him I mean." Dawn said, without looking up from her lap.

"Sure. I'm going back to my hotel." Paul said gruffly before standing up and putting his guitar back in it's case then throwing in his pencil and book. He began to walk away, stopped by a small hand grasping his wrist.

"Wait, I want to stay in contact this time." Dawn said quietly. "I promise I won't lose my phone this time." She then proceeded to pull her Samsung Galaxy S4 from her purse. Paul took the phone that had a pink bedazzled case covering it. he quickly added his number handing in back to Dawn.

"There. Bye" Paul said again as Dawn looked at the number he had entered into her phone to the small amount of contacts she had. His name stood out among her friends, mother and Lyra. She watched him walk off waiting for his body to disappear before looking down at her watch for the time.

"Only three twenty-eight. I still have time to go back to the apartment and get ready. Lyra had better be sure about this group tour she has planned." Dawn said to herself before heading back to the busy streets of Lumiose and hailing a cab.

**~~~~~~~~~  
>Alright another chapter down and the girls have arrived. How'd you like it? I know what some of you must be thinking though. Silver is Leaf's cousin and they were reunited after so long, why did Silver not call Leaf or something. I will explain that in a future chapter though.<strong>

**I don't have much else to say but if you have any questions or suggestions PM me or review.  
>~Quilavamaster~<strong>


	6. A Memorial Meal

**Angel Sky  
>~~~~~~~~~<strong>

So, I'm in English class right now hoping that my teacher doesn't come over to see what I'm writing because then I actually have to do work; which I don't feel like doing right now. Ignoring that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_She just walked away  
>Why didn't she tell me?<br>And where do I go tonight?  
>This isn't happening to me<br>This can't be happening to me  
>She didn't say a word<br>Just walked away__**  
>-Three Days Grace-<strong>_**  
>~~~~~~~~~<strong>

**Paul's POV**

I had arrived back at the hotel and put my guitar next to my bed, leaning on the bedside table. Gary was lying on his bed listening to Drew tell him about random things and our schedule for the tour since Silver spared the rest of us with details just knowing that we would forget. Ash was in the small sized kitchen of the room looking for something to eat.

"So what happened with Dawn?" Gary asked desperately, trying to get out of Drew's one-sided conversation.

"Nothing, she came to get me, we took a cab away from the fans. I went to the park and worked on some lyrics, she wanted my number for her new phone." I said as I pulled off my hoodie, which took the t-shirt I had worn today along with it.

"Alright, so they did get new phones, none our numbers were in there?" Drew asked next. What is this, twenty questions? I just want to shower.

"There were only the main people in her life, band, and mom." I said walking over to the bathroom hoping to drop the subject. I tossed my phone and wallet on the bed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I turned the water on to a medium temperature before dropping my jeans and boxers to the floor to hope into the running water.

Before long I was out of the shower drying off with the hotel's clean white towel. Looking around the room, for my change of clothes I sighed before wrapping the towel around my lower half and back into the room. "Dude, what about clothes?" Ash questioned me; he was now lying on my bed watching whatever was on the TV.

"I forgot to grab them." I walked over to my suitcase which was on a chair next to the TV and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a thin black tie. Heading back to the bathroom I was just in, I changed into the uncomfortable pants before returning into the room with my fellow bandmates.

"Aren't any of you getting ready?" Silver asked as he walked into the room. "We need to be in the lobby for the limo in ten minutes. So get off you're asses and go change." He told the group in a stern voice. Drew and Ash groaned before getting up and leaving to their room well Gary began to strip in beside his bed.

"Here is a damn shirt Paul, put it on." Silver said handing me a crimson red dress shirt. "I don't get you; you would walk around without anything on because you find everything uncomfortable."

"I don't find my jeans and hoodies uncomfortable." I replied looking on my bed for my phone as I loosely tied the tie I grabbed earlier around my neck. "Gary where's my phone and wallet?"

"Side table, Ashy-boy moved them when he was lying there. Where's that vesty thing that Drew wants me to wear?" He asked back as he re-spiked his hair up.

"How am I supposed to know? Check the damn closet." I replied grabbing my phone and wallet stuffing them into my pockets along with a pair of ear buds so I could tune out the conversation I didn't want to be involved in.

Not long after Gary and I were walking out the door behind Silver. Gary was wearing the black vest that Drew bought when he was dragging me around town, black slacks and a white dress shirt with a dark purple tie. Silver had on a white dress shirt and gray tie, black slacks with a blazer to match.

We arrived down in the lobby to see Drew and Ash. Drew was wearing a similar thing the Gary although with a black tie and an olive green dress shirt. Ash had on a blue dress shirt and red tie with black slacks.

Not long after Silver began telling us some things about the dinner and how it would go, the limo arrived and we moved the conversation to the car. I looked out the window of the limo, thinking about earlier that day. I don't think they would lie straight to our faces that. Troublesome sure couldn't I know that for a fact. I actually think I remember Reggie saying something about a band getting things taken from them after fans got past security. I just didn't think anything of it at the time, not thinking that it would affect me. Plus that was around the time that the guys and I had to switch our phones because we kept getting random calls. _Damn, they weren't lying about it. They really didn't mean to lose contact. They were busy and then they got their phones taken with all of our info on them. _I thought to myself.

"Paul man we're here." Gary said smacking my leg with the back of his hand. I popped out of my thoughts and jumped out of the limo with the others, following them inside.

"Ahh Nightshade, here for business. Yes I have you sitting away from the large dinner crowd that is usually here, just as you asked young Silver Sir." I gave Silver a confused look and he just shrugged it off. He probably just knew the people here or something. "The rest of your party has already arrived. If you would please follow me," the waiter took us to the table where we were sitting and there was only one thing that any of us could think.

"What the fuck Silver!" Gary cried out, grabbing both of the shoulders of our red headed manager and shaking him vigorously. "Why would you do this?"

"Simple. One, you haven't seen each other in forever. Two, because you all act miserable half the time just because you missed them." he explained with a straight face.

Drew pulled Gary off of Silver before standing in from of him, "You realise this is just going to end up horribly. Air head over there couldn't even come up with a good excuse to why they stopped talking to us."

"What di you just call me grasshead?" May stood up, spitting her words at Drew.

"Um...nothing?" Drew replied hiding behind Gary for protection.

"Would you just sit down?" I said, not fazed by the way Drew was acting. Sure he was twenty now but stupid little things still scare him. I guess that counts even after you haven't seen them for a while.

Doing as told they took a seat around the round table. We sat in the same order as we did at lunch although this time with Silver on my right side. "It's been a while hasn't it boys?" we turned our heads to the girls manager Lyra. Dressed in a red dress with black cardigan and I'm guessing heals of some sort. Her hair was much longer than I remember it...and down...maybe that's why.

"Ya it has been." Drew stated before picking up the menu. "Does anybody know what's good here?" He asked, attempting to break the tension is my best guess.

I looked at the menu that was placed in front of me. Scanning through it I found a meal that looked good enough and put the menu back down on the table without a word.

May spoke up, pushing the hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear. "From what I remember, the lobster here is great. It is brought in fresh from the coast each morning. Although you could also go with the white wine pasta, it is also a good dish."

"Thank-you May." Drew responded, looking back at the menu. I took a sip of the freshly poured water that was placed on the table by the waiter, placing the glass back on the table in the awkward silence.

Glancing around at everybody, they slowly began putting their menus on the table, signalling that they had decided on their meal, only one remained, a certain blue haired woman dressed in pink. She had the menu flattened on the table pointing towards it with her index finger, reading what she pointed at. _She still does the same little things, troublesome girl._

_Flashback_

_The tenth date. To her it was signifying that they were getting serious, since they decided on one date per month, almost one year of dating. She wore a sky blue knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline, her navy haired curled and make-up perfectly applied. _

_Turning off the now parked car, he looked at her. "Troublesome, why are you checking yourself in the mirror again?" _

"_I need to look good; if I don't look nice it could ruin my reputation. Plus I made this dress myself; therefore I need to look nice to show off another Dawn Berlitz Original." He stared at her blankly causing her to frown. "What?"_

"_You look fine." He took off his seat belt and opened up the door to the Dodge Charger that he proudly claimed his. He stepped out before closing the door and walking around the help out his girlfriend. "you know I like you even in sweatpants, so why go through all the fuss?" _

_She accepted the help before explaining herself. "I don't need to look good for you. I need to look god for others." _

"_Still don't get it." _

"_well I'm not explaining it in grave detail, we need to enjoy ourselves right now. I missed you while you were recording" She stood on her toes before placing a kiss on his lips. _

"_I missed you too, now let's go." He stated bluntly as he lead the bluenette into the restaurant locking his car. _

_The couple was seated and now looking through the menu. It was hard to decide for Paul; always the same thing, a nice steak with potato and a chicken cesar salad for an appetizer. He looked at the girl seated across the table from him, looking at the menu which was placed on the table, pointing as she looked through it. "Why do you do that all the time?" _

"_Do what?" She glanced up finger still on the menu. _

"_That pointing thing. Every time we go out to eat you do it." _

"_That's simple. My dad told me when we would go out,' always check what the dish has in it. if it doesn't sound appetizing then you should choose something else'. And since I was little, I pointed at the words to check them, now it's just a hard habit to break." _

"_oh." _

"_why do you always order the same thing?" she asked him._

_He crossed his arms "If it's not broken, don't fix it. I like it why change?"_

"_Good point."_

The waitress came and took the orders of the table once everyone was decided. The meals arrived not long after and the table began to eat. "If it's not broken don't fix it." I looked up to the voice, but everyone was still eating, although that same troublesome girl had a smile on her face. She was still the same, and she remembers. I smirked inwardly to myself knowing that she holds onto the memories that we once shared.

_If she still remembers, there's a chance that others still remember too. If that happens, then maybe things can be proper once again, like they used to be. _

"So about the tour, we have told you most of the details, although we might have left some things out which we should probably share with you now." Lyra broke the once again silence at the table.

Silver joined in next. "for the concerts you will be performing separately but the final song will be the two groups together in some way; whether it be Dawn sings with Gary, Ash and Drew or a giant group act. It will be something and it has to be different for each city."

"Speaking of cities, we have also been notified of some cities not wanting such a large attraction to the city, so we will be stopping at fourteen cities now. We will tell you which ones later on."

"Everything clear?"

We all nodded and continued on with our meal. Soon enough we were finished and there was small chatter now at the table. The others were discussing what we could do song wise for the combination performances. We were dinking some wine, while Silver and I had a beer with us as well.

"GARE-BEAR!" oh god, no. The guys and I turned to that voice, that high-pitched voice that I hated so much. And there she stood; a very short red dress hair curled, make-up plastered on like a clown. I could hear Gary say swearing under his breath.

"Waiter," Drew raised his hand causing a waiter to come to his side. "We're going to need five bottles of this wine. One for each of us, and an extra for Gary. We're going to need it."

"Silver. I moving into your room."

**~~~~~~~~  
>There you are, another chapter of Angel Sky and the drama shall begin. And oh trust me the guys are going to need that wine. Probably some beer too. Those poor souls.<strong>

**Anyways, tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions or questions leave a review or PM me and I'll get back to you.**

**~Quilavamaster~**


	7. Done With You

**Angel Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel this is going to be late since I am just staring to type this on the day that it should be up. Long story short, my life is hectic at the moment. We are in the process of selling our house and I'm behind in my school work, sooooo ya. But I will stay up late since it's a long weekend and I will finish this just for you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I almost told you that I loved you<br>__Thank god I didn't because it would've been a lie_**

_**-Papa Roach-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

"GARE-BEAR!" That voice hit me. I sat eyes wide. _No not now, this could ruin the relationship between the groups, even more than it already is. _

"Waiter, we're going to need five bottles of wine. One for each of us, and an extra for Gary. We're going to need it." I could hear Drew say from my side.

_She couldn't be here, she had a family thing, and it can't be over so soon. _She was going to come at the beginning but then the night before she had received a call about having to go to Unova for her father. I don't remember what for but it was something that allowed me to escape with her.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, a pair of lips on my cheek. How did she know where I was? No one knew where the band was. We specifically didn't let any paparazzi see us so how did she know?

"Silver I'm moving into your room." I heard Paul say, a disgusted tone to his voice.

"Hey guys, oh I have missed you so much. It took me so long to track you down; you wouldn't believe how hard it is to track a celebrity's phone."

"You did what?!" how did she manage to track that, I mean I barely even use my phone. Drew uses his for everything, I only use mine to text the band warning them if Veronica was coming; although, now I'm not doing such a hot job of that.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." May stood up, extending her arm to the girl currently wrapped around my body.

Scoffing at the May's handshake, her green eyes glaring at the members of Angel's Light, "I'm Veronica Wild," so nothing to bad, since her hands are away from me now, need something to drink. I picked up my glass of red wine and took a swing of it. The expensive flavour hitting my taste buds, "I'm Gary's soon to be wife." _Nothing bad just introducing herself. WAIT! WIFE! When the fuck did this happen...I mean I don't remember proposing to her! _ In the time I had managed to hear what Veronica had said, process it and steady my mind, I had managed to do a spit take of the delicious red wine and cover the stunning white dress that was being worn by the girl across the table from me. Leaf.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Paul said tossing his knife and fork on the table in rage.

"Ya, you didn't even mention this to us." Drew added in.

"And when you know someone since we were in diapers, I think it's important to tell them about something like this as well. But since you didn't I guess that means nothing to you." Ash said, not sounding too pleased.

"But I never proposed. I don't want to marry you!" I yelled standing up causing my chair to fall for the second time today.

Tears began to form in the eyes of the brunette girl that I was dating. Oh great, the drama I didn't want. Not my fault she just went and made this whole thing up suddenly. "But Gare-bear...I thought we could be together...because of everything we've done together..."

"That doesn't mean you can go saying this stuff. Veronica, you need to leave right now...I'm in the middle of a meeting for tour things." I pulled out my wallet taking out both a paper with the hotels name on it and a room key. "Go back to my hotel room; I'll meet you there after we finish here. Don't cry alright." She nodded taking the key from my hand and heading out of the restaurant.

"Really. Really Gary, how long did it take you to move on from me? Couple weeks? Day? Thanks for this. Silver had gotten this for me a couple months after reuniting. This will never come out and it was one of my favourite dresses." Leaf was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry over a dress, I'll get a new one for you, heck I'll buy you ten. Just don't cry over some silly little dress." I said turning back to Leaf, who was now grabbing her bag.

"I'm not upset over the dress. I'm upset over the fact that you are the exact same as you were when we met. Just some damn womanizer!" The clicking of heals was soon heard in the dead silence.

"Leaf! I'm going to make sure she makes it back to the room safely. See you back there," Misty said quickly rushing out to catch up to Leaf.

"Gary. Are you serious here? We finally get to see them again and you manage to fuck it up!" Drew screamed at me.

"This isn't his fault. Well completely, you need to get rid of her. We all know that she's not what you really want and that she's a complete bitch." Silver said. "Write a song, call her, fuck her and dump her. I don't care at this point just get her out of the bands life, this is ruining business."

"Well, like usual this was interesting." Lyra said dusting of her dress as she stood up. "But we should probably got check on Leaf as well. We'll see you tomorrow at the concert hall for the first show. It's nothing big, just to ann

ounce the tour location that is first." And with that the girls left the restaurant. Although their friend was upset because of my actions, I could swear I saw Dawn and May say goodbye with a smile to both Drew and Paul. Of course the ones that didn't date anyone to move on. I mean sure I wasn't rally fully moved on, Veronica looks a lot like Leaf I'll admit once again...I mean I'm starting to think that I only date her for that reason but...well I guess there is no but.

I allowed a deep sigh to escape my lips before throwing a fifty dollar bill on the table and heading back to the hotel without a word. Why did girls have to be so difficult? I mean I have to say one thing and it both upsets one girl and makes the other happy. I get that Leaf already was mad at me but Veronica acting that way, just blurting stuff out like that was uncalled for.

With all that was going through my mind, I had arrived back at the hotel sooner that I had expected. Another sigh escaped my lips; I was not looking forward to this conversation. I walked into the elevator and once it arrived on my floor I went straight to the room.

I reached for my key, _right I had given it Veronica. _ I knocked on the door waiting for it to open, and without a long wait, the door opened. Inside was Veronica who had found and put on one of my large sweaters, "Gary, now can you explain everything to me? I thought you wanted to be with me forever?"

"Look, I know that it's off but you didn't think that this would last forever did you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything but that stunt could've cost the whole relationship for our tour, Angel's Light is so annoyed with me right now." I said as I flopped down on my bed. Veronica sat across from me on what used to be Paul's bed.

"But Gare, I thought that you loved me...we've been together for two years and I thought that I was special...I mean you said you loved my eyes most of all" She had tears in her eyes once again.

Why am I trying to be sweet about this? The only one I care about is Leaf. No, I don't care about her, I don't care about Veronica. I just need to break it off. But how do I do that without her trying to come back to me...hmmm an idea comes to me.

"Okay, I know some things were said, but how about to make things up to you for being so rude at dinner. I will write you that song you wanted, and will perform it tomorrow during the opening gig." A bright glow on her face appeared as I said this.

"Oh my Arceus! really?! And after the performances I can come up on stage with you and we can announce that you're going to be a husband and we're going to have a wonderful family together! Then after your tour we could plan the wedding and-"

"Veronica! I already told you I haven't purposed and even if I do it won't be anytime soon! So just shut up and do something so I can focus on this song I now have to write for you!" and she shut up. She began working on her laptop, typing away; probably talk to her friends to figure out the "romantic situation crises". I will never get girls.

I grabbed the old acoustic guitar that was once my mothers, I had gladly decided to learn music with this. Not only did I grab my acoustic but as well the purple book with a yin-yang symbol on the cover. I decided the balcony was the best place to work because it would be away from Veronica and the sunset just has something about it that makes it easier for my mind to work.

Not even a half hour later I just finished the song and made my way back into the room to where Veronica had passed out on Paul's bed. I decided to do the same since tomorrow was going to be just as long as a day as today was.

o0.0o

"Night shade you go on in ten minutes!" a stage manager yelled. Angel's Light was near about done performing and then there was a five minute intermission, then we went on and performed a couple of our older songs and then the one I had written for Veronica, whom I didn't allow to come backstage but sit in the audience.

Ash was standing beside me with his drumsticks in hand, drumming the beat of our songs on a metal post. Drew and Paul were leaning up against the walls beside me, as I stood there watching the band that we had known so well. They had improved their stage presence well. Misty still sat behind her sky blue drums, but the others had all changed positions. Leaf was now on the right side of the stage and May was on the left, different than how it had been when we were younger. May was playing a keytar instead of her old keyboard, the base of it being red, with a black rose on the end. Dawn took center stage while dancing around, her dark pink base sat on the side of the stage not being used; a pink bedazzled microphone.

Then there was Leaf, shredding on her lime green electric guitar that had a shining coat to it. her hair swayed with each movement, brown locks going everywhere without a care. A smile plastered on her face as she harmonized with Dawn for parts of the song. She had improved her skills as lead guitarist greatly over the years, I had listened to every song they released and on each album the band as a whole would change their sound for the better.

The song had finished with Dawn striking a pose and Leaf power sliding having the time of her life. They took a bow before heading to where we were currently situated backstage. Leaf was the last to exit and I grabbed her arm slightly. "Let me go Gary."

I looked at her now glaring face, what happened to the happy go lucky Leaf that I knew so well, the one that loved sweets and would literally kill for them. The Leaf that always joked around and tried to rid of her sad past; the same one that could breakdown in front of you and all you wanted to do was hold her tight and tell her everything would be alright. I have missed that Leaf so much and after seeing the way that she was treating me after veronica showing up, I don't plan on seeing her anytime soon.

I let go of her arm without hesitation, and as she turned away I knew I had to say something, anything, that could make her smile once again. To be my Leafy that I knew so well, "I missed seeing you smile like that Leafy." She didn't say a word, although she stood still for a moment before walking away.

"Come on you dumb-fuck, we have to set ourselves up. Remember, we're doing Comatose, Pain, and Indifferent. Then we will switch positions and Gary can do his song. And Gary," I looked towards Paul who was apparently very talkative today. "This had better fix this fuck up." I nodded, not saying anything that could piss him off. He wasn't exactly in the most pleasant mood because of Veronica being around and to add to that the whole mishap from yesterday. He shouldn't worry thought, everything will be resolved quickly.

The first few songs had been a hit with the crowd and we had just finished switching around the positions of Paul and I so I could sing out front, and of course he wouldn't let me use his mic so we had to switch those around as well, stupid him and his "vintage microphone" and he says I'm stubborn.

I had put my guitar over backstage so that I wouldn't wreck it in this process. the others were just checking over the notes one last time , since they just got them this morning. In the time I chugged down a water bottle and tossed it beside my guitar so I could pick it up afterwards before heading back to front stage. "Alright I'm going to need a spotlight on Veronica Wild, my girlfriend who I wrote this song for. Be prepared the guys haven't even heard it yet they just know the music. I hope everyone likes this. Paul if you wish to star us off." And with that a spotlight was now shining down on Veronica and Paul had began with the first chords soon joined by the others. _Well here goes everything._

_Baby, for years you've been saying "Why don't you write me a song?"  
>And I'm like "I don't know, I'm not inspired to write you a song.<br>But last night, I decided I'm gonna freakin' do this"_

_We've been together for so long_  
><em>And you always asked me why I never wrote a song<em>  
><em>All about you, about our love,<em>  
><em>And about how you're the only one I'm thinking of.<em>

_I've been writing all night._  
><em>And I.<em>  
><em>I got it just right!<em>  
><em>Here we go!<em>

_You talk too much  
>You never shut up<br>Everything I do for you is never enough  
>You snore, you drool,<br>You talk in your sleep  
>Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep<br>I promised you forever  
>But we both know,<br>We're never gonna get along  
>You want it, you got it<br>Here's is your freaking song_

_And all my homies have always said,_  
><em>What you doing with that girl? She's fucked up in the head<em>  
><em>My sis don't like you, my gramps don't too.<em>  
><em>And my brothers says you look like guy from Hüsker Dü<em>

_I'm just keeping it real, this is_  
><em>Just how I feel<em>  
><em>Here we go<em>

_You talk too much  
>You never shut up<br>Everything I do for you is never enough  
>You snore, you drool,<br>You talk in your sleep  
>Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep<br>I promised you forever  
>But we both know,<br>We're never gonna get along  
>You want it, you got it<br>Here's is your freakin' song_

_I can talk and you get pissed_  
><em>Used to dream I don't exist<em>  
><em>I say yes, and you say no<em>  
><em>Like any BITCH, you gotta' GO<em>  
><em>With all the shit that we've been through,<em>  
><em>This is the best that I can do<em>  
><em>Can I still get lucky tonight?<em>  
><em>Please?<em>

_Those are manners and everything,_  
><em>I uh, I hope you like this song,<em>  
><em>I spent a lot of time on it,<em>  
><em>But I've spent...<em>_oh there's Drew  
><em>_I'm just playing  
><em>_I didn't really spend a lot of time on it.  
><em>_This is the chorus_

_You talk too much  
>You never shut up<br>Everything I do for you is never enough  
>You snore, you drool,<br>You talk in your sleep  
>Won't get a night's rest until you're six feet deep<br>I promised you forever  
>But we both know,<br>We're never gonna get along  
>You want it, you got it<br>Here's is your freakin' song_

_You want it you got it_  
><em>Here's is your freaking song<em>

_[x6]_

The music continued and I looked a little lost. "OK I don't know why this is still going. I anticipated this being...3 minutes long, It's still going here, I don't even know what's happening

Anyway that's this song I wrote for you And Uh," suddenly the music stopped altogether and the others looked at me like I was crazy. "OK. Evidently it's over now. I don't know I have no idea on the timing of it and uh...boy this is sort of an awkward moment here." Then, that water bottle's effect stared to kick in. "I uh- I'm going to be honest, I have to pee," Laughter erupted throughout the entire concert hall. I even saw Paul smirking from the corner of my eye.

I wanted to rush off the stage, to go do my business which was now seriously killing me, but I had to look at Veronica first. Tears had formed in her eyes and she looked like she was just going to stand there in shock for a while. I knew I would hear about this later on from her calling or texting me, hell she would probably get into the hotel and yell at the door, but that wasn't the problem right now, the problem was, I needed a bathroom and fast.

Running off the stage, passed the members of Angel's Light who were giggling at the song as well, straight to the restroom in which I needed so desperately.

I finished and wash my hands in relief. I swear sometimes nothing in the world could feel better than taking a piss, not even being laid. No matter how good that could get. I wiped my hands and opened the door, revealing my band standing there giving me a slow but promising clap. Paul walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't say it often but in this situation it was seriously needed." I looked at him confused for a moment before he continued. "Thank fucking god, you just did that."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, how did you like it. the whole drama thing hit hard in my mind for this moment. I know I did not complete my goal, but it was close enough for me. I do my best to post on time but sometimes it is quite hard for me to do so, don't judge. BTW, song used is Here's Your Freaking Song by Bowling for Soup<strong>

**I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, pm me, any suggestions I am willing to consider. Thank you and I will see you next time.**  
><strong>~Quilavamaster~<strong>


	8. Starting Over

**Angel Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>I am truly sorry about these late updates. I know it seems like I am giving up on these stories, but trust me I have not and I keep coming up with ideas to add and everything. I just don't have the time to write, but this is the eighth chapter and I hope you enjoy it enough to hold you through until the next.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All the lies, I told you, now the truth<br>__Here I am with nothing left to lose  
><em>_And now that I'm crawling in my skin  
><em>_Maybe it's time I just give in  
><em>_Ive become the leader of the broken hearts_

-Papa Roach-

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

I can't believe that just happened. He publicly humiliated her. He took her heart tossed it on the ground stomped on it, fried it in some oil and served it to the wolves, and I'm happy he did it. I Leaf Green am happy that someone got hurt so that I could be happy. I haven't been like this since high school. I swear that damn Gary will be the death of me but at the same time the only one who will make me well, me.

The words still lingered in my mind, "I missed seeing you smile like that Leafy." No one calls me 'Leafy' still, I outgrew it and am always Leaf, Ms. Green, ma'am, and the occasional 'OHMYARCEUSIT'SLEAFGREEN' that one got old fast.

I'm not going to lie, seeing Gary again made me swoon. I don't swoon, unless it's a brand new sour candy, I would kill for that. But he has barely changed yet he changed so much. His auburn hair is shorter now but not too much to lose that spiky do he has. He's become more muscular and his jaw-line broader with the sign of morning stubble. That same sly grin planted on his face and his caring eyes, say that he is the same boy...well now man that I had fallen in love with those years ago.

"Here, I got you a café mocha," Misty said appearing back at the limo from the coffee shop that she had gone into before we headed over to the hotel the members of Night Shade were staying at to board the tour buses. Dawn and May had gone back to our apartment complex to grab their luggage, sorry their entire closet of clothes. Plus whatever they had bought on their 'final Lumiose shopping trip' earlier today.

"Thanks," I smiled kindly at my carrot-topped best friend. "Let's get going, can't wait to start life on a bus for the next few months," I said with sarcasm in my voice. Opening the door to the limo and sliding in, Misty following behind me closing the door behind her. We signaled the driver to start our way; the start of a brand new journey had begun for us.

Before long we had reached the hotel and the band was standing there, Dawn and May nowhere in sight. Drew was nagging Ash about wearing pajamas out in public and how it will give a bad image. Paul was leaning up against the old brinks that made up the wall of the hotels exterior; he had his headphones over his ears, a bored expression on his face, leather jacket on with plaid pajama bottoms. Gary was talking to Silver about something I couldn't make out but Silver was shaking his head in stress. I walked over to them so that I could give Silver a hug since I hadn't actually got to see him properly in the longest time.

"There's my favourite cousin!" he shouted, ignoring Gary completely. "Leaf, I need a hug." a smiled at his stupid little antics, he would be so calm with others but as soon as I come along he gets all preppy.

"I will gladly make that happen." I laughed as I brought the crimson haired man into my arms. "I missed you."

"As did I; how have you been holding up?" Silver asked I noticed the confused face on Gary, now knowing that Silver had not told them what had happened.

"I'm alright, it's hard but after the tour I might go back to Jubilife and visit everyone. How is handling this bunch of dumbasses?" I heard Silver groan causing me to let out another laugh. "I take that as an 'Oh I love them so much and they never annoy me one bit.'"

"Ya that's it exactly," Silver responded sarcastically.

I decided to change topic to figure out what was going to happen for the rest of today. "So which bus is for us?"

"The first one is ours and the second yours but if you want to catch up, you and Misty could join us and we could send two over to your bus." Silver said, now paying attention to an email he had received on his phone.

"That could work, Misty you up for it?" she responded with a sure as she began to grab her stuff out of the limo we had arrived in. "then it's settled I'll come with you guys until we leave the next concert." I smiled and waved as I headed over to the limo to help Misty with the bags.

"You sure you can manage if Gary is on the same bus as us?" She asked me as we closed up the trunk to notice that Dawn and May were pulling up in May's red SUV.

"I'm sure I can last a couple of days. What about you with Ash?" I asked her waving off our driver.

"If I can date him for two years I can last two days with him on a bus." I shrugged in response, giving a 'you've made your point' signal to her before welcoming Dawn and May to the group.

"Okay I saved myself from bringing half of my wardrobe since I know I will be doing shopping all over the region to get all new clothes." Dawn squealed as she did a little girly dance thinking about the shopping that she could do.

"I did the same, plus I am going to need room to grab Max some things; he wanted me to find a specific thing in Santalune City for his girlfriend, whom is getting a talk from me once this tour is over and I go home for a visit." We laughed at our bandana wearing friend and her pouting face that she made whenever she thought of her brother growing up.

"Oh let's relax for now. We are getting to relax for two days and preform like we did in high school. This is probably the most laid back tour we have had yet. Then at the end we go on a yearlong break where we will be moving back to Sinnoh, remember?" Misty encouraged the band before we pulled ourselves into a group hug.

"Is it just me or do Drew and Paul seem more distant than ever from the band?" Dawn asked us, turning to look at the group that was separated apart. "You don't think that they are fighting do you? That wouldn't be good, we would need to play doctor and fix it." she asked us looking disappointed when she turned back to the girls and me.

May put her in a head lock and began to mess up her hair, causing Misty and me to giggle to ourselves. "Is somebody worried about her little Paulie-bear?" Dawn's face instantly grew red.

"I-It's not that! We aren't dating anymore-"

I cut her off, "well technically you two never broke up. Gary and I did, Misty and Ash did cause they started dating others, Drew just is gay now, that leaves you and Paul together."

"I will prove that we aren't. I will ask him later," she said crossing her arms putting on her pout face.

"Why not now?" Lyra popped up behind me causing me to let out a small shriek.

"Because he looks peaceful and I don't want to disturb him."

"Ya that's it. Also, Misty change of plans, Silver says that he won't be able to put up with Ash and Gary so he is taking Paul instead of Ash. Since Dawn and Paul will need to discuss band matters, you are with me and May on our bus."

"Did we miss something?" May asked.

"Silver and I are catching up on the bus ride to the first tour stop. Dawn now needs to come on the boys' bus with me to discuss band matters with Paul." May nodded along with Dawn, now being caught up on the situation.

"Alright, shall we go our separate ways? The boys ae loading the bus now." We said our goodbyes until we got to our next stop and loaded up onto our bus.

Dawn and I walked up the stair of the Night shade bus. a large interior like ours, built for months of living, a small kitchen area, at the very end. At the front was a small table and room for four to sit, 2 on each side. And in the middle was 2 beds on either side. One atop the other and built into the design. A black curtain with the bands logo on it was available on each of the beds. Paul was laying in the top of the left side and Gary the bottom of the left. Silver was talking to the driver of the bus and Dawn walked to the bed area saying hi to the boys, trying to break the awkwardness. Gary was the only one to respond, saying that Paul was tired, since it was in fact around one in the morning due to just finishing the show about two hours ago. In the end, we had both decided it was a good idea to sleep as well, the effects of the mocha Misty had bought me earlier beginning to wear off.

Dawn went to the bathroom at the very back of the bus to change into some pajamas and once she was done I did the same. Once I returned I noticed Paul's curtain closed up and Dawn snuggled into the top bunk above Gary. I closed the curtain since she was already snoozing away then climbed into the bunk under Paul.

As I reached to shut the curtain I heard my name whispered. "Gary what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened with Veronica. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just needed someone to help me through it and she...she looked like you and I thought that was as close as I would get to you ever again. I was wrong and if you don't want to accept my apology its fine, it's your decision. I just wanted to say as well, if it makes you feel any better about it. We never actually had sex. Sure we did some stuff, but I'm twenty and hormonal, I'm an idiot. But I can assure you that the night we had back at Sunnyshore was my only time. And I wanted to keep it like that until I was sure. That's all I wanted to say." I heard him turned over and the close of a curtain. "Oh and one last thing, check the storage compartment under your bed that you Dawn put your things in. Good night Leaf."

I didn't say a word but opened the drawer that had some of my clothes and necessities in it. I noticed a large bag and the words 'PROPERTY OF LEAF GREEN' written on it. I remember this bag, it's what I kept all my candy in back at Sunnyshore, I lost it when we left but got a new one that holds more. I looked inside to see all my favourite candies and green suckers that I always ate back at Sunnyshore. _He had it all this time and remembered just what I like._ I looked over to the curtain beside me. All this time and I'd thought he had gone back to his old stupid ways. Sure I overreacted and sure he did to. This doesn't fix everything; it's just the star of the healing process.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. Ya that's right I got a chapter done in a night. If I had more nights like this I would so update more often. But it is hard. I hope this was well worth the wait and everything. I plan this to be anywhere from 30-45 chapters plus a couple little epilogues then the series will be finished. It's sad thinking about it now, I don't think I will stay stable through the writing of the last chapter. <strong>

**Also, in Gary's little monologue at the end. The night that he spoke of I had actually mentioned back in Cute Revenge, foreshadowing that I really wanted to happen. Anyways I don't remember what chapter but it was in there and I'm too lazy to go and look.**

**PM me or review I'm hopefully going to have another update by next month **


	9. Decisions

**Angel Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go chapter 9 for you all, and for those of you who waited a very long time for the last chapter, as I type this for you I hope that the wait for this chapter is nowhere near as long. Well at least it shouldn't be because I have slowly been dying in my bed with the flu so I have time to write. YAY...well not yay but at the same time it is a good thing. I'll be better within a couple of days and it should be posted by then so...ya. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a new day! A new day!<br>You have loved yourself and no one else  
>It's a new day! How do we change?<br>With a broken life what's left inside?  
>-Hollywood Undead-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Oh great, instead of the carrot top I get the troublesome girl, while I guess now she is a 'woman' but she's still small enough to be a child. I mean really. I stand at six foot three and she's maybe five foot one.

Gary and I took the normal bunks that were ours, Leaf under me and Dawn over Gary. I had awakened this morning to the stopped bus; my guess was they had to fill the tank with gas. I couldn't hear Silver or Gary like I usually did when I woke up on the bus; taking another guess, they were grabbing some shit from in the gas station.

I had opened up the curtain of my bunk, letting in the bright light of the morning sun. hopping out of the shelf I sleep in while on tour I grabbed a fresh shirt, boxers, and jeans from the drawer under the bed, but above Leaf's which was usually Drew's. The bus was abandoned other than my body so I took it upon myself to head to the bathroom to change in case everyone came back, sliding the curtain to the side revealed the petite body with navy locks, nothing else. Sure she hear the curtain open and managed to cover herself with her hands but I guess that didn't exactly matter for the fact that the right side of my face now stung like a bitch.

"Get out damnit!" shrieked the girl. It didn't take long for my body to react properly, and do as commanded before getting slapped again. I could swear the universe is just getting back at me for hating everyone. Since it seemed as though she would take her time, I decided to just strip down at the bunks, of course we did this normally when it was just Night Shade on the bus but damn silver has to be related to another bands member and allow fucking girls on the bus.

I had managed to strip down and put on the new pair of boxers and grabbed the jeans I picked out earlier. Another loud shriek could be heard on the bus, looking over to where the blue haired girl was earlier, I noticed she had emerged from the bathroom and noticed me without anything on, well barely anything on. "Could you not?" I spat at her as I rubbed my ear, which thanks to her was ringing.

"Well maybe you shouldn't walk in on me or you could put clothes on." She retorted back with a huff, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked her, lifting the jeans that I held in my hands. "I don't see what the big deal is, haven't you seen a guy with nothing on before?" Crimson flushed she turned her head away. "You're twenty and famous, still this innocent?"

She walked up to me and looked up at me with eyes of rage. "I choose to stay this way, not everyone chooses to go and find people to play around with!"

Ignoring her glare I decided it was best to continue to dress myself, "I don't." was all I said before doing up my belt and grabbing my shirt before putting my shoes on and walking off the bus not waiting for a response.

I headed into the station where I figured everyone was, "Paul!" Gary cried out heading in my direction to hand me a coffee. I accepted his offering and let him talk without saying a word. "So Drew sent me a text this morning saying that May and Misty forgot that he and Ash were on the bus and started to strip down right in the middle of the bus. They woke up to the best thing Paul. They woke up to boobs. Man, I wish our morning was that good." He actually looked devastated, and then noticed that I haven't said anything in response. "Damnit, I'm the only one aren't I?"

"Yup, I got slapped for it though."

"Still man, Leafy was already dressed and eating candy when I awoke." Wait...she still has that habit.

"Still with the candy, I thought she would've out grown it by now." I took a sip of the plain black coffee that was offered to me, thinking about what I had woken to. I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it, heck I'm still a guy even if I haven't talked to many girls lately. But Ash and Drew got lucky with the too, and Misty and May both have a bigger chest than Dawn, though I'm not exactly attracted to that. I remember Reggie telling me when he and Maylene had gotten married 'More than a handful is too much'. Frankly I agree with him on that.

"Yo Paul, you still with me or are you picturing Dawny with nothing on again, I must say she seems like she would be pretty hot like that, I mean she's got good legs and a great as- OW what the hell man!" Gary yelled at me referring to the elbow to the ribs that he had earned. "Ahh I get it, someone's being possessive, I get it you want the little one to yourself, but I have to warn you, she small unlike you Mr. Giant, you gotta be careful."

"Keep talking and I'm sure that the 'little one' could finish you after I'm done with you." Gary had instantly shut up as I began to walk back to the bus to try to write some new chords. As I reached the bus I heard a call of my name from behind, looking back I noticed Leaf skipping her way towards me.

"Okay so I don't encourage what happened with the rest of my band today but thank you for making Gary feel left out, although don't let it happen again."

"If it needs to be done again, I won't deny it happening. Although if it does, warn me so I can avoid the slap to the face," she looked back due to now being in front of me.

"Did you just sound like a normal guy?" she stood there puzzled at my uncommon actions.

"I'm a twenty-one year old guy, if there is a naked chick in front of me I'm most likely not going to deny it happening." She shrugged in response before walking up the stairs of the bus.

"So it likes a really good looking guy, taking of his shirt to me." I nodded in response. "I get it, even if you are different and moody."

"Whatever." I said placing my coffee on the table and grabbing my music book and acoustic from the back of the bus. I sat back at the front of the bus where I had originally placed my coffee down, although not at the table bug in a black bean bag chair shoved into the corner.

Beginning to strum away at random cords deciding what went well together and jotting it down quickly after, I had lost track of the time that had gone past. I looked up to the clock that was positioned on the wall in front of me, instead I saw the same troublesome girl as I had earlier on in the day. She was holding a mug, which had steam coming off the top in her hands, out for me to take.

"I noticed you had run out a little while ago and if you're like me then you would be wanting more once you noticed."

"We aren't anything alike, but thanks I was thinking about making some." I replied as I took the mug before taking a sip of the scorching hot liquid.

"Anyways, what are you working one?"

"Just some chords, nothing interesting." I replied with my usual bored tone. The book that I was looking at was quickly snatched away as the girl began to look at it with wonder and amazement.

"You should add in a g-chord here and quicken the pace up and the repeat this area here." She pointed out certain areas, not using the pencil in her hand to make a mark on the work that I had done. I sat there looking at the work and then played out what she had suggested; the work was starting to actually sound like something better than what a monkey with a guitar would do. Take my word for it; never let Ash touch the guitars.

I looked back at her face which had a large smile plastered to it. I rolled my eyes and continued the work I was doing. "Don't just ignore me because you liked what I did for your music, yesh." She complained to me, expecting me to thank her for what she had done.

I let out a sigh, something noticed that I had been doing more and more since the start of the tour, and looked back to the woman beside me. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Huh?" she pondered about it for a minute; crimson soon flushed her face the same way as it had earlier. "Oh...it's not your fault; you're not used to girls being around. Right?" she looked anxious awaiting my answer.

"No, only girl I'm used to is Veronica. Now she's gone so no girls in my life." She looked relieved when I told her this; maybe I could have a little fun with this. "Why worried that I might just have someone in my life?"

A fire truck couldn't compare to the red that her face was at this moment. Oh this is great, I don't even like teasing much but this is just pure gold. Sure it' not exactly the nicest thing to do but hey, she brought it upon herself. "It's not that, I-I was just wondering since you just seemed to be shocked at a naked woman in the morning."

"Sure, you made sure of that this morning. Remember? Don't play dumb with me, if you are curious about something just ask me. I don't bite. You should remember this from when we were dating." I recalled how I would do this to her back at Sunnyshore as well; she was just easy to tease like that.

"Oh shut up. I do have a question about that though...the girls had brought it up after the show last night." They were discussing us? I don't get girls, it was midnight, I just wanted to sleep and girls were full out ready to talk about us guys. "Well we were talking and I mentioned that you looked like you didn't want to be there I think, then they started saying how we never actual split up. We know that Gary and leaf did, we know Ash dated other people and Drew is gay now..."

I let out a small chuckle upon hearing their thoughts on Drew. "Even you guys think that? Now we have more than just the band on our side."

"But back to the point," she got serious yet again causing my mind to go back to her. As she began to speak again I felt the bus come to a complete stop. If I was right, we were stopped for dinner and that meant that I could have a beer at long last. "The girls and I, well we were kinda wondering what was going on between us...are we still together or are we single or what?"

Wait...is she serious? I wait three fucking years and she doesn't know if we are. How am I supposed to know if she even still has feelings for me? I mean I guess that it is implied that she somewhat does after having brought this up. But no matter how weak it makes me look, I have only ever found that pipsqueak attractive and she is the only one I really cared for. Sue me if I didn't want to move on, we are exact opposites and that's why I like her. Because I don't want someone how has had a miserable life like I had, someone who is as annoyed at the world as I am. I know my feelings, but I don't know hers, therefore I refuse to decide on this measure.

"You decide what we are." With that I got up to put my guitar back on its stand and went with Gary and Silver off the bus. If I have to wait for the response I don't exactly care. If I can wait three years, I can wait a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA I have finished another chapter and might I tell you I am proud of myself for it. Damn right I am proud. 2 chapters within a month for this story and I will be making it three hopefully if I can get Legends updated soon too.<strong>

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, leave a review or PM me I will read it once I get a chance.**

**~Quilavamaster~**


	10. Old Friend

**Angel Sky**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I am horrible at updating but I do try my hardest at it. Working and going to school plus trying to get to the gym four times a week, apparently you run out of time. Although I did it, another chapter for all of you and you can thank <strong>_**Cutiepiepo2 **_**for really encouraging me to get this done. I promised and I promised I would get it done for today. **

* * *

><p>When you come from nothing, you wanna die for something<br>So I started to run and just kept on gunning  
>Dark heart, dark thoughts in a blacked out room<br>Macked out, Cadillac, click-clack, ka-boom

-Hollywood Undead-

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

The first few days of this tour weren't what one would call the most exciting; interviews with both bands present, managing our house keeper while we were out of the region, and doing extra work for dad's business. It's gotten a bit better since we have been getting to relax a few days between shows, enjoying the different life styles of the people here rather than back in Sinnoh.

The girls were currently showing us what they called the best sites in Kalos, which was a monument or attraction for each city we visit on tour. I wasn't paying much attention to the aquarium that was being toured in our group, the girls explaining each and every detail here. Dad had just sent me an email with all of our business statistics attached. I need to finish going over everything before we go to our sound check for the concert tonight since he needs the all clear for a meeting he has in the morning, which is only a few hours away in Sinnoh.

"Drew! You aren't paying attention to us again, put your phone away." May yelled at me, trying to snatch the phone from me, to which I avoided her grasp and continued reading. "You aren't enjoying yourself at all. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until after sound check."

I took a deep breath, trying to keep control of the situation, like any good business man should. Just calmly explain the situation Drew, calmly. "My dad needs this information to be correct for a business meeting he has in just a few hours over in Sinnoh. If not one piece is correct then an entire business deal will go through and the company will lose thousands."

Again May went to snatch my phone, this time succeeding do to my not firm grasp on the object. She quickly scrolled though the email and handed my phone back to me. "I'll make sure my dad doesn't decline your company's offer." She stated pulling out her phone and then typing something before putting the phone back into her bag. "The deal will go through and both companies should be making a good profit. Now pay attention to our tour." She walked back to the girls without another word and our group began to walk again, though this time I couldn't pay attention to anything that they were saying.

Since when had May become good with numbers and business stuff? Hell, I was raised in this life style, I know what it is like, and she was raised with her parents being around all the time and not even being in the business world. How is this even possible? I leave it until later when I talk to my dad about the meeting.

After the girls' tour and finishing our sound check, the boys and I sat on the tour bus keeping ourselves occupied until the show that night. I was currently going over the bands funds over the month, making sure that no one was spending too much or dipping into their savings funds. Ya the guys think I stress myself over this stuff but in all reality, I actually find this quite relaxing. I grew up in this sort of thing and it has become such a daily routine that I really am not bothered by it. "Yo Grasshead." I looked up to the nickname that I was used to by this point in time. "Jimmy's on the phone come and talk to him."

Jimmy was an old friend of Paul's that he had lost connections with once he began playing music with our band. The two grew up as neighbors both not in...the greatest household available; single parent, without a stable job, some sort of substance abuse. But the two made the best of it, although they often did go and get themselves into trouble but it's their daredevil personalities that are to blame.

Jimmy had hit it off with a record company with rapping. He had been doing it for years and ended up deciding he wanted to go official and get a record deal, and that is just what happened. Last year he was signed onto Soul Records and then he and Paul had both been at the vending machine trying to get a drink when they met up. As a band we haven't gone a week without talking to the guy.

"_YOO! Drew my boy, how's it goin?" _

"Hey Jimmy." I replied to the obviously tipsy friend. Wonder what he was drinking tonight, "I'm just doing my business stuff so I'm fine. What're you having?"

"_Lame dude, get pumped you got a show tonight don't you?! And tonight I am having some rum and a hot girlfriend doing all the work, if you know what I mean."_ Oh ya, did I forget to mention? Jimmy is dating a top model, not only that she was an idol to many. Recently though she stopped modeling for big name magazines and started with...something a little more revealing towards her body. Ya. Marina Kristen was now the biggest name in Gray's favourite magazine, which the band happened to stumble upon sometimes. After seeing her in her new shots, I have to admit Jimmy is a lucky man.

"Nice," Gary approved carrying on the word for effect.

"_Oh by the way, Drew my boy, I have this one guy in my crew. He's younger, but he-"_

"How many times have I told you people, I'm not gay! You remember May! The one girl I dated! The one all of you know. The one with the huge chest!" I yelled at them. Apparently you lay off girls for a little while I swear you turn gay in everyone's mind.

"Really is that how I'm known to you? Good, I'm not the one that eats all the food. I'm winning this bet with Misty." I turned to the bus's door to see May standing there with her hair pulled into a bun and her arms crossed under her chest pushing it up to emphasis what I had just stated over the phone. "I came to tell you guess that Silver and Lyra said we're all going out to dinner after the show...some bar though so like snacks and beer...not really a dinner. Also, we go on in an hour so ya. See ya" with the she left the bus; not letting any of us say a word.

"_I wasn't trying to set you up dude, this is a different guy. This one is looking for someone that is good with kids, his little brother is with him while his parents are on vacation and when he's rehearsing he needs someone to look after him._" Our company has been really good with letting kids in that are relatives but after an incident with someone's daughter which ruined an entire recording room no kids under ten are allowed in the building without a parent. Along with that rule no kids are allowed anywhere but the main foyer so it's difficult when I am watching my sister and I need to leave her somewhere for the time.

"Good and there is a place on Fifth Avenue that's good. That's where I take Sophia when my parents are on business trips." I said relieved. My little sister had just turned three and she was a handful, the lovely policy that was instated caused me to look into a bunch of different daycares for her while I was recording. We would try to work around her but if it couldn't be helped then I took her to her favourite place so far; so of course she got to glitterfy everything for arts and crafts, quite often something she would grab from the house.

"_Okay sweet, I'll let him know."_ There were some shifting noises heard from the other side of the line and soon the voice of our friend continued. _"Oh I know this is kinda last minute but I was wondering if I'm still able to come out to Kalos for a show with you guys. Both our managers had said it would be good publicity so when am I coming out to do that?"_ the bus's door opened and nobody bothered to look to see who it was since, we always just know Silver goes in and out constantly while making preparations.

"Well that depends on how soon you can get here, if you are here by the next show than you can be in that one. Whatever works best for you I guess? We don't have a set list; we're just doing whatever songs we decide on." Paul looked up from the tracks he was making with Gary to add his opinion into the conversation.

"Well how is this for timing?" the voice over the phone call echoed, causing us to look towards the bus door to find not Silver but the body of the voice we have been speaking with. "Come on, don't give me those faces, I was bored at home."

"You just said you had Marina and liquor. How were you bored?" Gary asked shocked by our dark haired friend's sudden appearance.

"Well I was bored when I left Sinnoh...and I have rum in this," he lifted a held empty bottle of rum up to us. "And I have a girlfriend who is somewhere, I think with the girls but I really don't know."

"Wow, I can't believe you actually came though. Aren't you and your crew busy with all the tracks and lyrics?" Ash now involved himself, tacking attention away from whatever he was doing on his phone.

"Oh...shit I forgot about that." I sweat dropped. He was defiantly drunk or high when he decided to hop on a plane.

"Nice going dumb ass." There is Paul including himself ever so slightly. He was still busy on hi laptop making some track for a song Gary and Jimmy had wrote while back. They were more of a party song; girls, drinking, drugs that wasn't really up anybody else ally so it was only those two. Though Paul said he would be the one making the track 'so it didn't sound completely like a monkey smashed his face on the keyboard' direct quote from Paul Shinji everybody.

"Whatever, I'll call them and they'll be fine. Anyways, what songs shall we doing my good friends?" Jimmy asked well falling over my bed.

"I just finished a couple of the tracks and I'm just trying to get the right collaborations of the bass and the digital crap." Paul said now with Jimmy and Gary peering over his shoulders.

"The beat should stop here, Drew can get the keyboard crap continuing and then it'll be added back in." Paul made a few adjustments then the track played sounding really good.

"Sweet,we are rapping tonight guys. So let's get ready." An excited call came from Gary as he began to strip down to change for the show.

* * *

><p>"Paul!" the shout came from the entrance to backstage where Angel's light had just entered with a bright blue head of hair that belong to Marina. Said girl ran to hug my emotionless comrade and began to babble on about some modelling thing. I still don't understand how it works but she is like a sister to him though he will look at her lovely new modelling photos...it's creepy though it is just because Jimmy and Paul are like brothers.<p>

Catching a glimpse of the well-known red bandana, I ran to catch up with the disappearing colour. "May," the brunette girl stopped and turned around waiting for the rest of what I needed to say. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was-"

"No need to apologize, Misty and I have seriously been having that bet. It started about a year ago when I may or may not have eaten everything in the fridge while fashion week with Dawn. The others had escaped and I was stuck so I amused myself with food." I swear...she hasn't changed at all.

"Well I'm still saying sorry June."

"Don't call me that! You just used my actual name and we're back to that already grasshead?" yup, nothing has changed.

"Whatever, August; I have to go get ready for an upbeat concert for once, getting ready for this lovely rapping." I gave a two finger solute as I began to walk away. I could hear a, mumbled 'stupid grasshead' which just caused me to smile and continue my way back to the members of my band.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA~~ I finished and I am proud of myself because I stuck to my ninja way. I'm ready to be Hokage.<strong>

**I am planning to skip the concert because I don't want a giant chapter full of lyrics but if you are wondering what songs I was going to use. I wanted to use Hollywood Undead songs from the new album Day of the Dead. These songs would be Day of the Dead War Child, Gravity, Disease, Party by Myself, and Live Forever. The way the lyrics would work are:  
>Charlie Scene – Gary<br>Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlz – Paul  
>J-Dog – Drew<br>Danny – Ash  
>Funny Man - Jimmy<strong>

**Leave a review or send me a PM, I hope you all enjoyed and that it was worth the wait, if it wasn't I am sorry, I can say ill do better with updating but I know I won't be able to. I'll do my best and try writing a bit each day and getting up a chapter of legends soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Quilavamaster~~<strong>


End file.
